Salon de thé
by Kaleiya
Summary: Une ambiance, des rencontres, du partage, un peu de calme... On peut trouver beaucoup de choses autour d'une simple tasse de thé si l'on se donne le temps de le faire. Quel meilleur endroit peut-il y avoir qu'un petit salon de thé pour se couper un peu des contraintes du monde moderne ?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tales of Vesperia n'est pas à moi (j'attends impatiemment une vente aux enchères pour remédier à cela…)

Auteur : Kaleiya Hitsumei

Beta : Eliandre

Titre : Salon de thé

Genre : Tranche de vie

Rating : K+

Note : Mon amour du thé a fini par me perdre et produire la naissance de ce projet. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

* * *

Métro, boulot, dodo. C'était ce qui résumait le plus rapidement le monde moderne où régnait bien souvent la course contre la montre. Tous ne subissaient pas ce phénomène avec la même intensité mais, face à ce stress, il était des fois de bonne augure de trouver un moment et un endroit où décompresser.

Yuri Lowell n'allait pas dire le contraire, lui qui, depuis son enfance, avait pris l'habitude de s'arrêter chaque jour dans ce petit salon de thé, se coupant ainsi brièvement du monde tout en savourant une boisson chaude qu'il apprit très vite à apprécier. Par contre, si on lui avait dit qu'il deviendrait le gérant de cet endroit à sa majorité, il aurait eu du mal à y croire. En même temps, il n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi faire comme métier et il aimait ce lieu donc c'était, pour lui n'étant pas un amateur de stress et de bureaux, un petit paradis où il y passait volontiers des journées entières.

Aujourd'hui, le calme régnait et, comme à son habitude, il sirotait une tasse de thé derrière son comptoir, son chien Repede allongé dans son panier situé près de la porte d'entrée.

Son compagnon à quatre pattes était lui aussi très bien dans ce lieu, laissant certains clients venir le caresser ou, dans le cas des plus jeunes, allant jouer avec eux dans un petit parc situé à une dizaine de mètres. Les enfants l'adoraient et c'était réciproque. Autrement, étant assez indépendant, l'animal se gérait presque entièrement tout seul, ayant vite compris comment ouvrir une porte pour pouvoir sortir faire ses besoins ou aller se promener dans le quartier. Yuri ne s'occupait, au final, que de lui donner à manger et, quand il le fallait, lui donner un traitement antipuce.

Le jeune homme termina son thé genmaïcha – c'était l'un de ses favoris avec celui au jasmin – puis il entendit s'ouvrir la porte du salon suivi du bruit d'une paire de talons qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

« Bonjour Yuri ! » s'exclama la nouvelle venue avec enthousiasme, ses courts cheveux roses coupés en carré encadrant son visage clair et souriant ainsi que ses yeux turquoise et pétillants.

« Hey ! Salut Estelle. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin en se tournant vers la jeune fille. « Toute seule aujourd'hui ? »

« Oh, Rita ne devrait pas tarder. Elle m'a dit que ce serait plus simple que je l'attende ici. »

Estelle et Rita, deux filles – qui étaient aussi deux de ses amies à force de discuter – faisant parties de sa clientèle régulière. De plus, la première était, comme lui, une habituée de cet endroit depuis quelques années et, malgré leurs différences de statut social, ils s'entendaient à merveille.

Tandis que la jeune fille alla s'installer à sa place favorite – un fauteuil bordeaux faisant face à une petite table basse et à un pouf pourpre –, une autre figure connue entra dans le salon de thé alors qu'il venait de quitter sa place derrière le comptoir.

« Yo la jeunesse ! » fit un homme, la trentaine passée, dont les cheveux bruns étaient attachés en queue de cheval et ayant une barbe de trois jours.

« Bonjour Raven. » salua Estelle en faisant un petit signe de la main à son aîné.

« Salut vieillard. » déclara Yuri en allant poser un pot contenant du sucre de canne à la place occupée par son amie. « Toujours pas passé par-dessus ton balcon ? »

Le jeune homme logeait dans le studio situé juste au dessus du salon et Raven, quant à lui, habitait l'immeuble d'en face, au troisième étage. En plus d'être un client régulier, le trentenaire était aussi un de ses voisins qui avait la fâcheuse habitude de mater les filles qui passaient sous sa fenêtre durant ses jours de congés.

« Hey ! Tu m'prends pour qui au juste ? » répliqua Raven, quelque peu outré, alors qu'il déplaçait un fauteuil pour s'installer à la table de la jeune fille.

« Pour le pervers que tu as toujours été. » déclara Yuri en toute franchise, ce qui fit soupirer de dépit son aîné et rire son amie. « Et je présume que je te sers un thé Sencha avec beaucoup de sucre ? »

« Hein ! Mais ce truc a aucun goût ! T'es… »

« Je rigole le vieux. Je vais te faire un thé Assam. Estelle ? »

« Hm… » fit la jeune fille tandis que Raven s'installait tout en rouspétant contre le jeune homme. « Je serais curieuse de tester ce nouveau mélange agrumes et ananas que tu as. »

« C'est parti ! »

Pendant que le plus âgé entamait une discussion avec sa cadette, Yuri mit de l'eau à chauffer dans une casserole tout en remplissant sa bouilloire. Ça pouvait paraître étrange mais entre le mélange fruité d'Estelle à base de thé vert et le thé noir de Raven, il ne pouvait pas faire chauffer toute l'eau au même endroit : le thé noir infusait sans problème dans une eau à 90°C alors que le thé vert était généralement meilleur s'il avait infusé dans une eau d'environ 70°C. Du coup, il avait pris l'habitude de faire chauffer l'eau pour le thé vert dans une casserole, ce qui était plus facile à contrôler pour lui.

Il sortit ensuite quatre théières, deux en fonte noire, une en fonte rouge et une porcelaine, dans lesquelles il mit un filtre à thé. Dans la dernière, il plaça dans le filtre le mélange à base de thé vert d'Estelle puis, dans une de celles en fonte noire, l'Assam de Raven. Dans les deux autres, il mit respectivement un thé noir au réglisse et à l'anis dans la rouge puis un thé de Ceylan dans celle qui restait avant d'ajouter l'eau chaude correspondante à chaque théière.

Il entendit vaguement la porte s'ouvrir mais en conclut vite que ce n'était pas Rita, celle-ci ayant l'habitude de claquer les portes, quand il entendit un aboiement joyeux de Repede. Il mit quatre tasses sur son plateau ainsi que les théières et deux petites cuillères, ignorant celui qui passait derrière le comptoir au même instant.

« Besoin d'aide ? » lui demanda le nouvel arrivé.

« Les clients sont censés aller s'asseoir et prendre leur thé Flynn ! »

Le dénommé Flynn croisa les bras contre son torse à cette phrase en haussant les sourcils.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds en bataille était son ami d'enfance et un vrai bourreau de travail. Yuri le voyait souvent à son salon de thé avec son ordinateur portable, terminant un dossier pendant sa pause déjeuner ou après le travail, ce qui signifiait généralement que le brun était bon pour l'héberger pour la nuit. Mais même s'il avait une grande confiance en son ami, il préférait qu'il reste loin de sa cuisine…

« Ça a quand même l'air lourd ce que tu t'apprêtes à porter. » fit remarquer Flynn en posant son regard sur ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau.

« Tu sais où sont les tasses. » répliqua Yuri, laissant son meilleur ami prendre quatre tasses avant de le suivre jusqu'à la table occupée par Estelle et Raven.

Tandis que le blond s'installait à côté de la jeune fille sur un pouf noir, le brun plaça la théière correspond aux goûts de chacun à la bonne place : celle en porcelaine contenant le thé vert aux agrumes devant celle aux cheveux roses, celle contenant le thé Assam devant le trentenaire, celle avec le thé de Ceylan devant son meilleur ami et la dernière, celle en fonte rouge dans laquelle infusait le thé noir au réglisse et à l'anis, devant un fauteuil noir qui attendait que vienne enfin celle qui avait l'habitude de l'occuper.

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'elle, Yuri entendit la porte du salon de thé s'ouvrir brutalement…

« Rha ! Qui sont ces abrutis qui ont rangé des livres de chimie avec des bouquins de philosophie ? Saleté de bibliothèque ! »

Rita Mordio, petit génie en sciences et connue pour sa grande susceptibilité. Entre ses courts cheveux châtains, ses yeux verts et sa tenue vestimentaire où il était aisé de remarquer qu'elle se fichait complètement de la façon dont elle arrangeait ses chaussettes, il était difficile de ne pas se souvenir d'elle et de ses colères.

Par contre, Yuri retint un soupir de soulagement en voyant que sa cadette venait directement s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, cessant de malmener cette pauvre porte comme elle le faisait à chaque fois – il envisageait de plus en plus de mettre une porte blindée mais il doutait que sa propriétaire soit de cet avis…

« Bonjour à toi aussi Rita… » dit-il tout en allant poser son plateau sur le comptoir tandis que Repede fermait la porte d'un coup de patte arrière avant d'aller poser sa tête sur les genoux de Flynn.

« Non faut être un vrai idiot pour pas être capable de ranger un livre au bon endroit ! J'ai perdu une heure pour le trouver ! » continua la plus jeune, ses yeux verts bouillonnant de rage.

« Ho ho ! Notre Rita nationale est en forme aujourd'hui ! » s'exclama Raven avec un sourire amusé.

En entendant cette phrase, la plus jeune lui jeta un regard noir et, si Estelle n'avait pas eu la bonne idée de vite décaler la théière en fonte rouge, le trentenaire l'aurait déjà reçue en plein visage.

« Oh Yuri ! » fit celle aux cheveux roses en veillant à ce que son amie ne fasse pas de casse. « Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose pour accompagner le thé ? »

« J'ai fais des madeleines tout à l'heure. Ça vous ira ? » demanda-t-il tout en retournant dans la cuisine qui lui servait essentiellement à faire chauffer de l'eau et faire quelques gourmandises simples et rapides.

« Ce sera parfait ! »

En entendant que Flynn et Estelle essayaient de convaincre Rita de laisser un sursis à Raven, il eut un sourire amusé. Ça promettait d'être une bonne journée.

* * *

NB : Début court mais pour introduire le lieu, je ne vois pas ce qu'il est nécessaire de faire de plus. En faire de trop casserait ce que je prévois pour la suite.

Auteur vs persos :

Kaleiya (boit un thé à la menthe) : Vous savez tous ce que nous allons devoir faire très prochainement j'imagine.

Belphégor (sirote un thé Earl Grey) : Refaire les réserves de thé.

Sheen (termine son thé au citron) : Et veiller à ce que tu ne sois pas dérangée dans ta pause thé.

Kaleiya : Pour une fois messieurs, je ne regrette pas de vous avoir demandé votre aide sur ce projet.


	2. Chapter 2

Note : On va parler un peu de notre cher gérant et de comment il s'est retrouvé à gérer un salon de thé.

* * *

Yuri Lowell, un jeune homme ayant passé la vingtaine et sur lequel très peu de personnes auraient parié. Sa longue chevelure sombre, ses yeux gris et ses traits fins lui avaient souvent valut d'être confondu avec une fille mais ceux qui firent cette erreur apprirent bien souvent à ne plus la refaire, découvrant qu'ils avaient en face d'eux un habitué des bagarres qui avait un bon crochet du gauche quand il le fallait. Seulement, il avait, suite à ces altercations et d'autres délits mineurs, gagné une réputation de mauvais garçon et de voyou après de multiples séjours au poste de police où il était connu depuis son enfance.

Ayant perdu très jeune ses parents, il avait vécu à l'orphelinat durant toute son enfance – il avait failli être adopté à plusieurs reprises mais son caractère rebelle avait rebuté plus d'une famille, aucune ne s'estimant capable de le mater et lui préférant un de ses camarades plus calme – et son adolescence jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse émanciper une fois ses seize ans passés.

Grand habitué des fugues, il avait une fois réussi à s'enfuir de l'orphelinat sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, profitant d'une certaine agitation qui régnait ce jour-là. Il n'avait que huit ans à l'époque et avait donc bien profité de cette petite sortie improvisée pour se promener. Puis ses pas le menèrent par hasard devant ce salon de thé…

Au départ, il s'était demandé ce que cet endroit pouvait bien être et il avait hésité un petit moment avant de daigner y entrer. Il avait été assez surpris d'être accueilli par une gentille vieille dame qui lui avait demandé ce qu'il désirait boire comme thé – il faut dire aussi qu'en ce temps-là, il ne connaissait que le très répandu Earl Grey et que le thé se résumait à cela pour lui. Quand elle lui avait montré toute les variétés qu'elle possédait, il avait eu du mal à cacher son étonnement face à cette découverte mais lui précisa qu'il n'avait pas de quoi payer. La vieille dame lui dit aussitôt que c'était un cadeau de la maison et il se laissa tenter par un thé Oolong aromatisé au caramel.

Le lendemain, il y retourna et testa un autre thé, puis le cycle recommença…

Le salon de thé était devenu l'endroit où il était le plus facile à trouver. Le premier à le comprendre fut Flynn Scifo, un de ses camarades de classe avec qui il lia une amitié sincère au fil du temps. Puis il y eut le lieutenant Leblanc, un policier particulièrement dévoué à son travail et qui avait l'habitude de ramener de force Yuri à l'orphelinat après lui avoir fait un sacré sermon au commissariat.

Un jour, à l'époque de ses dix-sept ans, pour la toute première fois où il entrait dans ce lieu, il ne vit pas madame Smith, la propriétaire des lieux. Au lieu de cela, il trouva, derrière le comptoir, une femme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux châtains coiffés en une queue de cheval sur le côté et dont les yeux bleus cachés derrière une paire de lunettes étudiaient avec attention ce qui ressemblait fort à un registre. Il lui demanda donc qui elle était et, au lieu de se présenter, elle lui précisa que le salon était fermé pour une durée indéterminée.

Têtu comme il pouvait l'être, il insista et elle lui apprit la triste vérité : madame Smith avait fait un arrêt cardiaque hier soir et était décédée. La nouvelle lui fit un choc et, après quelques échanges de paroles – il put ainsi savoir qu'il avait affaire à une certaine madame Kingdom qui avait racheté l'endroit quelques semaines auparavant après un accord qu'elle avait passé avec la propriétaire, cette dernière n'ayant pas d'héritiers – il était retourné chez les Scifo, là où il habitait depuis son émancipation.

Après l'enterrement, quelques jours étaient passés et il eut la surprise de recevoir un coup de fil de cette fameuse madame Kingdom qui lui donnait rendez-vous devant le salon de thé. Une fois sur place, ils étaient entrés dans l'immeuble correspondant et étaient montés au premier étage, dans un appartement qui devait être juste au-dessus du salon. Il était plutôt prévu pour un couple sans enfants, ne possédant qu'une seule chambre, mais il était plus grand que les chambres d'étudiants qu'il avait pu voir avec Flynn.

De but en blanc, elle lui avait demandé si, une fois le lycée fini, il prévoyait de faire des études. Quand il lui répondit que non, n'ayant pas les moyens financiers pour cela, elle lui proposa de devenir le gérant du salon de thé à sa majorité…

« Que je… Quoi ? » dit-il, ayant encore du mal à réaliser. « Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien là ? »

« Certaine. » fit son interlocutrice avec un sourire en coin. « Bien entendu, le temps que vous ayez fini l'école et vos dix-huit ans, l'endroit sera tenu par moi-même ou par un de mes subordonnés et vous serez libre de venir à votre guise pour apprendre tout ce qu'il vous faudra savoir… »

« J'ai déjà aidé plusieurs fois madame Smith à faire des inventaires et j'ai déjà dû tenir une caisse lors d'un job d'été. »

« Ce qui me confirme que vous êtes le meilleur choix disponible si je souhaite garder le salon de thé ouvert, ce qui est le cas. Ma proposition inclus aussi cet appartement. Quelques petits travaux sont prévus et il sera à votre disposition une fois ceux-ci terminés. »

Elle lui avait ensuite remis un contrat écrit qui précisait tous les détails de cette offre et elle lui avait donné sa carte de visite pour qu'il puisse lui donner sa réponse.

Une fois chez les Scifo, Yuri avait étudié attentivement ce document ainsi que Flynn et tous deux étaient d'accord pour dire que tout cela était très avantageux pour le jeune homme en apparence. Sur conseil de son meilleur ami, il était allé voir Estelle chez elle le lendemain – ce fut la toute première fois qu'il lui rendait visite à son domicile – pour qu'elle montre ces papiers à son père, celui-ci étant notaire, et qu'il lui donne son avis professionnel dessus. Monsieur Sidos Heurassein trouva lui aussi ce contrat très avantageux pour Yuri et était même étonné de voir que cette madame Kingdom lui fasse une pareille proposition.

Le jeune homme appela donc cette dernière pour qu'ils se retrouvent au salon de thé et dès qu'il fut en face d'elle, il lui demanda pourquoi elle lui faisait une telle offre. Sa réponse fut simple : elle voulait parier sur le garçon rebelle sur lequel personne n'aurait osé miser autant.

Le contrat fut signé dans les deux minutes qui suivirent.

A présent, Yuri était plutôt satisfait de cette association. Il ne vivait pas dans le grand luxe et ne gagnait pas une fortune mais il avait au moins eu une occasion de prouver sa valeur et il l'avait saisie. Bien entendu, s'il lui prenait l'envie d'aller voir ailleurs, il savait qu'il devrait automatiquement retrouver un logement mais il n'aurait pas autant de difficultés qu'il aurait pu en avoir quelques années auparavant. Surtout qu'il avait plusieurs personnes qui étaient prêtent à appuyer sur le fait qu'il était digne de confiance, y compris le lieutenant Leblanc qui s'était gentiment plaint de ne plus autant le voir qu'avant.

« Et voici votre thé chocolat » dit-il en servant un jeune client aux cheveux blonds et dont les yeux violine étaient fixés sur un bouquin sur les stratégies du go.

Yuri continua de faire le tour de ses clients du moment, servant chaque personne présente jusqu'à parvenir à la table d'un de ses habitués, un homme d'une trentaine d'années à la longue chevelure blanche et ondulée qui, comme à son habitude, lisait tranquillement un livre, assis dans un fauteuil pourpre.

« J'ai supposé que tu prendrais encore un Darjeeling. » déclara le jeune gérant en posant la théière en fonte verte ainsi que la tasse en céramique noire sur la table. « Tu veux autre chose Duke ? »

« Ce sera parfait comme cela. Merci. » lui répondit Duke de sa voix grave et profonde, son regard rouge se reposant sur les pages de son livre.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et, en tournant la tête, il reconnut madame Kingdom qui était accompagnée d'une autre personne qui fréquentait assez souvent les lieux : Mary Kaufman, une commerçante à la longue chevelure rouge qui possédait divers magasins florissants en ville et qui aimait faire fructifier son argent.

« Alors comme ça vous êtes aussi la propriétaire de ce salon de thé ? » demanda la rousse à celle aux cheveux châtains. « Vous investissez beaucoup dans ce quartier dites-moi. »

« Comme vous dans d'autres. » répliqua son interlocutrice en l'invitant à s'installer à une table libre. « Vous m'excuserez deux minutes le temps que j'aille m'occuper de nos boissons ? »

« Allez-y. »

Pendant que Kaufman était occupée à consulter ses messages sur son téléphone, Yuri était revenu derrière son comptoir, vite rejoint par sa propriétaire.

« On est là pour les affaires visiblement. » remarqua-t-il en allant mettre les tasses et théières sales à la cuisine.

« Oui et non dans le sens qu'elle et moi sommes intéressées par le même local commercial et que j'aimerais m'assurer que, si jamais elle met la main dessus, on puisse ne pas se faire trop de concurrence dans ce quartier. » déclara madame Kingdom en le suivant.

« Je comprends maintenant pourquoi elle venait tous les jours depuis le début du mois. »

« Elle prend quoi généralement ? »

« Toujours du thé à la menthe ou un Yunnan avec du sucre. Je vais préparer ça. »

« Merci. Et je prendrais… »

« La même chose, je m'en doutais. »

Sa propriétaire eut un léger rire amusé à cette réplique de sa part puis posa ses yeux sur une assiette bien garnie.

« Et tu ajouteras quelques-uns des financiers aux amandes que je vois là. » dit-elle avant de retourner en salle.

« Bien chef ! »

Yuri alla chercher la boîte contenant le thé à la menthe tandis que l'eau était en train de chauffer. Il aurait pu prendre deux théières comme il l'aurait fait habituellement mais vu que chacune aurait la même boisson, il en sortit une en porcelaine qui était réservée à ce genre de cas et y plaça un filtre à thé avec le thé correspondant à l'intérieur. Il termina de prendre ce dont il avait besoin puis, une fois l'eau à la bonne température, il la versa dans la théière avant d'apporter le tout en salle.

« Ah ! Enfin une belle vue ! » s'exclama Kaufman en lui jetant un regard appréciateur. « Si cela peut t'intéresser, je peux te payer le double de ce qu'elle te donne si tu viens travailler pour moi. »

« C'est plutôt gonflé de tenter de me dérober aussi ostensiblement l'un de mes subordonnés. » répliqua avec amusement madame Kingdom.

« Je peux dire sans problème que ce n'est pas la pire façon dont j'ai été approché jusque-là. » fit-il avec un sourire en coin. « J'ai déjà eu droit à deux ou trois mains aux fesses depuis que je m'occupe du salon de thé. »

« Tu porterais autre chose que des pantalons serrés, ça t'arriverais moins fréquemment. »

« Ah ? Dommage. J'aime bien ce genre ce fringues. »

« J'approuve moi aussi. » fit Kaufman en admirant sa tenue vestimentaire. « Ces vêtements mettent merveilleusement bien ta silhouette en valeur. »

« Je constate que certaines personnes aiment les petits jeunes… » coupa la trentenaire aux cheveux châtains. « Surtout quand elles sont censées s'intéresser à tout autre chose dans le cas présent. »

Profitant de cette interruption, Yuri s'éloigna et alla derrière son comptoir pour encaisser les consommations de quelques clients avant de faire le tour de la salle pour nettoyer les tables. Pendant qu'il ramenait des tasses et théières sales à l'arrière, la porte s'ouvrit et Repede, parti une heure plus tôt faire un tour, entra et vint le rejoindre.

« La promenade était bonne ? » demanda-t-il à son fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes.

Le chien émit un bref aboiement en guise de réponse. Apparemment, c'était le cas.

Yuri prit une petite minute pour le gratter derrière les oreilles et le laissa ensuite retourner en salle. Une fois qu'il eut vidé son plateau, il fit de même et constata au sourire de sa patronne qu'elle avait réussi à négocier avec Kaufman dans un sens qui lui convenait. La tête de Repede était posée sur ses genoux et, d'une main, elle lui caressait doucement le crâne.

A une autre table, il y avait toujours Duke, son regard rouge encore fixé sur son livre et, à la façon dont la théière en fonte verte était tournée, le jeune homme pouvait dire sans trop se tromper que celui aux cheveux immaculés n'allait pas tarder à partir et qu'il attendait probablement d'avoir fini son chapitre ou sa page pour s'exécuter. Une fois qu'il serait parti, il commencerait probablement à s'atteler à la vaisselle en attendant que les derniers clients s'en aillent ou que d'autres, de dernière minute, n'arrivent. Après, il n'aurait plus qu'à fermer, finir ce qu'il avait à faire puis monter dans son appartement pour que lui et Repede dînent en tête-à-tête avant de se regarder un film à la télé.

Et puis demain matin, il ouvrirait à nouveau le salon de thé.

* * *

NB : Et c'est ainsi que s'achève la partie de Yuri. Les prochains chapitres s'intéresseront à la clientèle du salon de thé.

Auteur vs persos :

Asahi (lit un livre sur le Monopoly)

Kaleiya : Toi, tu révises des stratégies de jeux…

Asahi : Je vois ma mère demain et c'est à son tour de choisir le jeu donc je me prépare en conséquence.

Belphégor : Marrant que tu veuilles gagner à ce point.

Asahi : Le perdant paye le dessert choisi par le gagnant.

Kaleiya (à Belphégor) : Je crois que quelqu'un veut son gâteau au chocolat…

Belphégor : C'est peu de le dire…


End file.
